


Разумный эгоизм

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Fetish, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Ты имеешь право что-то хотеть для себя, даже если это задевает чужие интересы. Даже мои.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 4





	Разумный эгоизм

**Author's Note:**

> Тонны авторских кинков, тысячи их. Вы предупреждены. Хэдканон: глаза Аримы светлеют до прозрачности, если он испытывает какое-либо сильное чувство — ярость, возбуждение и т. д. Предупреждение для знатоков — автор в курсе, что после стоп-слова сессия должна немедленно прекращаться, отступление намеренное.  
> Написано для ЗФБ-2017.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Q-q.

Напряжение загустевало в воздухе, словно готовое засахариться варенье. Тишина была почти абсолютной, только изредка краем уха Хайсе улавливал сухой шелест бумаг за своей спиной. Рубашка на спине пропиталась потом и липла к коже, выбившаяся прядь волос щекотала раковину правого уха даже при мельчайшем движении из тех, которые ему были позволены. Хайсе дышал размеренно и глубоко, в такт тиканью настенных часов. 

(…три тысячи шестьсот… три тысячи шестьсот один…)

Мягкий ворс ковра, опробованный им уже не раз и не два, ощущался коленями как гравийное покрытие. Ноги от середины бёдер до кончиков пальцев кололо крохотными иголочками, а вслед за ними неторопливо ползло онемение, которое не даст ему нормально ходить ещё минут двадцать после того, как тело перестанет представлять из себя пародию на свернувшийся в утробе матери эмбрион. 

Хайсе хрипло выдохнул, облизнув губы, покрытые плёнкой. Язык скользнул по солёному — рана от укуса ещё была свежа и не торопилась затягиваться. Ни в какое другое время он не ощущал себя настолько человеком, как находясь в этом кабинете, и дело было не только в увеличенной дозе RC-депрессантов, которые гоняла по венам его кровь. Хайсе не стремился к силе и никогда не считал себя сильным. Здесь же он был поразительно, устрашающе слабым. Тело, становящееся более человеческим, уже не могло скрыть слабость душевную, и той приходилось прятаться как можно глубже под истончившуюся оболочку, лишь бы её не увидели, не заметили и прошли мимо, не посчитав нужным обратить на неё внимание. Словно зверок в остатках разрушенного жилища.

Хайсе хмыкнул, едва не сбившись со счёта. Господи, что там дальше… четыре тысячи пятьдесят семь?.. или восемь?.. Сердце тоже споткнулось, словно только магическая сила счёта заставляла его работать исправно. Капля пота скатилась по пояснице — холодная, как капля подтаявшего снега. Надо ещё немного. Осталось всего двадцать минут. Просто сделай это, глупое ты создание.

Щиколотки свело неожиданной судорогой. Боль напала на него как грабитель — внезапно и подло, и ещё обидно — оставалось так мало времени, но он умудрился всё испортить, как портил многое до этого… Хайсе снова споткнулся и на этот раз не успел вовремя закрыть рот: стон боли сорвался с потрескавшихся губ, едва слышный, но прозвучавший как ружейный выстрел в той поразительной тишине, которая царила в этом почти стерильно убранном помещении.

Когда Хайсе смог проморгаться от нечаянно выступивших слёз, он понял, что привычный уху шелест бумаг исчез. Воздух вокруг него словно зазвенел — или это просто оставила прощальный звон в ушах постепенно отступающая боль? Он, однако же, даже смог устоять на коленях, а не упасть на ковёр, схватившись за ноги, как было в первый раз. Правда, тогда не прошло даже получаса, и позже Хайсе был очень недоволен собой. Что считал Арима-сан, Хайсе старался не думать, а сам он ничего не говорил. И Хайсе сомневался, что имеет право спрашивать после того, как очевидно не справился с такой пустяковой задачей. 

Он опустил голову в ожидании, сохраняя возложенное на него молчание и разглядывая небольшое влажное пятнышко на ворсе — место, куда упала единственная слезинка, скатившаяся с носа. Это пятнышко магнитом притянуло к себе всё его внимание, словно самим своим существованием напоминая, что он снова оплошал и снова не оправдал надежд. Затем пятно скрылось под неожиданно появившимся в поле зрения чёрным кожаным ботинком. 

Арима-сан умел ходить абсолютно бесшумно, несмотря на свои далеко не хрупкие габариты.

— Сколько?

Хайсе не смог определить, что звучало в этом вопросе: простой интерес или сожаление? Впрочем, в этом гадании не было смысла ни сейчас, ни когда-либо, когда Хайсе думалось этим заниматься: об эмоциональном состоянии Аримы он не знал практически ничего. А проявлений видел и того меньше. Даже здесь.

Даже в такой ситуации.

— К… четыре тысячи семьдесят девять.

— «К» — «Кажется»?

Хайсе склонил голову ещё ниже, чтобы видеть исключительно ковёр. Ему было тошно донельзя. Хотелось превратиться в пылинку и зарыться между ворсинок.

(хотелось, чтобы его раздавили)

— Хайсе. – Тон Аримы стал чуть прохладнее, и Хайсе поспешил ответить:

— Да. Простите, Арима-сан, я…

— Я давал тебе разрешение говорить что-то кроме ответов на мои вопросы?

Хайсе захлопнул рот так быстро, что услышал стук собственных зубов. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоить дрожь в руках, сведённых за спиной. Рубашка, кажется, намокла ещё больше. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Сколько ж можно!

— Почему ты прервался?

— Свело… щиколотки свело, — прошептал Хайсе. 

Возникла странная пауза, во время которой Хайсе даже дышать перестал, ожидая реакции собеседника. Наконец, спустя целую вечность, сверху раздался лёгкий вздох, и затем Арима-сан произнёс всё тем же тронутым изморозью тоном:

— Хайсе, помнишь, что я тебе говорил о том, что тебе необходимо делать, когда ты не можешь терпеть боль?

К щекам прилила кровь. «Я могу!» — хотелось крикнуть Хайсе, но он понимал, что если сейчас снова скажет лишнего, да ещё и повысит тон, то мигом окажется за дверью, выброшенный в холодный светлый коридор управления. Поэтому он проглотил готовые сорваться с губ слова и смиренно ответил:

— Помню.

— Воспроизведи.

— «Всегда, когда ты почувствуешь, что достигаешь своего болевого порога, ты имеешь право просить моей помощи. Ты имеешь право сказать мне о своей боли, даже если я давал приказ молчать. Я приказываю тебе так поступать, если возникнет подобная ситуация».

Хайсе сглотнул, ощущая, как сухо в горле. Вот об этом-то он и не подумал.

— Вижу, что ты понял, — тон Аримы чуть потеплел, однако его слов это не смягчило: — Вставай. Сессия окончена. Сегодня идёшь домой один. Советую тщательно подумать над тем, что тут происходило и почему я тебя наказываю. Завтрашнюю сессию мы начнём с твоего ответа на этот вопрос. Доброй ночи.

***

Что я сделал не так?

Хайсе смотрел на себя в зеркало, разглядывая уже практически не видные тонкие полоски шрамов, похожие на мазки белой краски. Особенно много их было на лопатках — и они были больше, с рваными неаккуратными краями, будто бы кожу в этих местах терзало какое-то хищное животное. Свистящее хищное животное с одним-единственным хвостом, быстрое и жёсткое, как выгнувшаяся в муке распрямления пружина. Укусы, сливающиеся в один жалящий болезненный поцелуй. 

Хайсе погладил шрам, похожий на маленькую раззявленную пасть, и улыбнулся собственным мысленным сравнениям. Хозяин у этого животного куда опаснее и страшнее. 

Уж кому это не знать, как не ему.

— Сенсей, я сварил ко… ой.

Рядом с его отражением в зеркале возникло лицо Муцуки с округлившимся от удивления глазом. Хайсе накинул на исполосованные плечи ещё не высохшую до конца рубашку, постаравшись проделать это неспешно, чтобы не показать досады. Муцуки продолжал нервно и как-то странно таращиться на его спину, будто шрамы проступали под тканью как библейские стигматы, наливаясь кровавыми печатями страдания. 

— Прости, — извинился Хайсе. — Сегодня была внеочередная тренировка с Аримой-саном, и я, как ни странно, снова проиграл.

Лицо Муцуки просветлело и слегка разгладилось.

Нечего ему знать, что эти шрамы остались с вечера четверга, нанесённые почти четыре дня тому назад. 

— Я сейчас спущусь к вам. И не ждите меня, не то Сайко вас самих слопает.

Муцуки начал спускаться по лестнице вниз, в гостиную, а Хайсе сбросил уже надоевшую рубашку и полез в шкаф за домашней футболкой. У неё был довольно большой вырез, поэтому шрамы ближе к шее виднелись вполне отчётливо, кокетливо выглядывая из-за ворота, но Хайсе это не сильно волновало — ему доставляло странное удовлетворение осознавать, что остальные видят эти следы. И знают, кто их оставил. Но думают, что это результаты того, что он не смог парировать удары Аримы-сана. А пропускать удары Аримы было совершенно не зазорно, даже закономерно. 

Хайсе вздрогнул от стыда, вспомнив последнюю, откровенно провальную сессию. В этот раз Арима-сан даже не погладил его на прощание по голове: просто выставил за дверь с сухим «Доброй ночи», пообещав позже вернуться к этой теме. Ему было бы пора уже привыкнуть к таким окончаниям их странных встреч: Арима-сан редко, очень редко бывал им доволен, и Хайсе часто видел захлопывающуюся перед его носом дверь. Просить и умолять Ариму поговорить об этом было бесполезно — стоило Хайсе выловить его посреди рабочего дня и попытаться начать разговор, как всё внимание к нему мгновенно испарялось, и Арима с равнодушием поворачивался к нему спиной. В конце концов это привело к тому, что он попросту приказал не приближаться к нему с такими вопросами и чётко ограничил территорию, на которой он может ему их задавать, своим кабинетом. В противном случае он обещал вообще прервать на время их встречи — Арима Кишо всегда выполнял свои обещания, если ему случалось их давать. Хайсе был уверен, что ни одна струна души этого человека не дрогнет в сомнении, как никогда не дрожала рука, которая несла в себе одновременно боль наказания и дрожь удовольствия.

Хайсе судорожно вздохнул, вспомнив, как давно не получал от Аримы-сана даже малейшей ласки. Он правда старался, очень старался угодить ему, но что-то всегда вставало у него на пути. Это «что-то» Арима-сан хотел в нём увидеть, но Хайсе уже почти отчаялся понять, что именно. Разве мало было того, что он изо всех своих небольших сил выполнял его приказания с рвением щенка, которого поманили косточкой? Разве мало было того, что он непонятно зачем учился часами сидеть на коленях, не двигаясь и молча, превратившись из человека в истукана? Хайсе смутно догадывался, что так он подтверждает свою готовность повиноваться и угождать, но не видел в этом смысла — он и так был на это готов, и других подтверждений не требовалось.

Ему было бы гораздо легче поговорить об этом с глазу на глаз, потому что в кабинете Аримы его воля (а частично и разум — в особо напряжённые моменты) попросту ретировалась, подняв белый флаг ещё до объявления атаки. Хайсе погружался в умиротворяющую тишину (обычно это уже был вечер, порой довольно поздний), заключённый в короб из почти белых стен с чёрными оконными провалами. Замок щёлкал за спиной, отрезая ему пути к возможному бегству. Он ловил внимательный стальной взгляд из-за стёкол очков, выдыхал и опускался на колени прямо у порога — с этого момента он уже не принадлежал сам себе. 

Его поражала и ужасала та степень открытости, до которой его смог довести Арима. Даже будучи полностью одетым (что случалось нечасто) Хайсе ощущал себя так, словно с него снята не только одежда, но и кожа, и мышцы, и кости словно изъяты — и на полу перед Аримой лежит его сжавшаяся от страха душа. Он думал о том, как на самом деле легко эту душу раздавить, пригвоздить каблуком к полу и наблюдать, как она корчится от ужаса. Он думал и был бесконечно благодарен Ариме за то, что тот так не делал. Хайсе боялся не Аримы, а той страшной открытости, в которой пребывал, находясь рядом с ним и сжимаясь под его взглядом. 

Хуже было, если Хайсе приходилось снимать одежду. Тогда к обычному ощущению крайней беспомощности примешивался ещё и чудовищный стыд. Сейчас, спустя некоторое время после начала их странной связи, ему было уже легче, но всё же каждый раз стоил ему неимоверных душевных усилий. Он не до конца верил мягким ответам Аримы, что ему нравится смотреть на его тело — было в этом что-то абсолютно неправильное. Но, странное дело, сам Хайсе ни разу не давал Ариме понять, что чувствует себя неуютно. Он вообще предпочитал не касаться своих ощущений (если Арима не приказывал ему говорить, и вот тогда начиналась настоящая пытка), стремясь угодить своему… кому? Начальнику? Человеку, заменившему ему отца? Господину?..

Хайсе провёл рукой по затылку, коснулся выступающего шейного позвонка, вспоминая, как к нему прижимались тёплые и сухие, словно бумага, губы Аримы-сана. Вокруг косточки пальцы ощущали уже едва заметные вмятинки, и Хайсе чуть было не застонал, как будто снова ощутив впившиеся ему в загривок зубы. Губы расплылись в дурной улыбке. Кажется, он был серьёзно болен, потому что ему нравилось практически всё, что с ним делали.

И потому что, помимо крайней обнажённости, он ощущал абсолютную безопасность. Он был уверен в том, что о том, что происходит в кабинете, никогда и никто не узнает, как был уверен в том, что его имя состоит из кандзи «кофе» и «мир». Он точно знал, что никогда Арима-сан не даст ему то, что он не сможет вынести хотя бы теории. И у него всегда было стоп-слово, которого он пока не использовал ни разу и, честно говоря, не видел в нём смысла. Если их отношения, как объяснял ему Арима-сан, должны быть основаны на абсолютном доверии, то зачем эта предосторожность, дающая повод в этом самом доверии усомниться? Впрочем, Хайсе быстро выбросил эту нестыковку из головы, просто повиновавшись требованию Аримы-сана и придумав своё стоп-слово. Когда Арима-сан его услышал, то лишь приподнял брови, не поинтересовавшись причиной такого странного выбора, но определённо удивившись ему. Хотя Хайсе не был уверен в том, что мог бы его объяснить. 

Он снова подумал о сегодняшней неудавшейся сессии. Он почти смог простоять на коленях полтора часа. Ему не удалось достичь этого и в прошлый раз, но Арима-сан не собирался понижать ему планку — значит, так было надо. Надо было стараться больше. Может, стоило тренироваться дома самому?

Тогда, может быть, его снова погладят по голове и назовут хорошим мальчиком.

***

— Добрый вечер, Хайсе. — Его с ног до головы обдало теплом от тихого приветствия, и Хайсе, привычным движением щёлкнув за спиной замком, почти с облегчением опустился на колени, будто все предыдущие сутки были для него сущим мучением и только сейчас, в этом месте и стоя в таком положении, он мог отпустить своё внутреннее напряжение, преследовавшее его каждую минуту. Арима-сан, как всегда, стоял рядом со своим столом, точно напротив входа в кабинет —хотя Хайсе редко когда приходил в одно и то же время.

— Добрый вечер, Арима-сан. — Кончики губ задрожали, изгибаясь в улыбке.

— Как прошёл твой день? — спросил Арима, вытаскивая из ящика стола небольшую продолговатую коробку. В ней, как уже знал Хайсе, лежали одноразовый шприц и ампула с депрессантом. Он привычно протянул вперёд правую руку, закатывая рукав рубашки чуть выше локтя. 

— Вам необходимо знать всё или в общих чертах? — ответил Хайсе вопросом на вопрос, наблюдая, как уменьшается в шприце столбик красноватой, остро и неприятно пахнущей жидкости. Вопрос не был праздным: иногда Арима требовал расписать его рабочий день чуть ли не по минутам.

Арима едва заметно улыбнулся, и Хайсе просиял, не обращая внимания на привычный приступ дурноты, когда тело начало активно поглощать депрессант и разгонять его по всему телу. Заходящееся от волнения сердце только способствовало проникновению отравы в организм. 

— Не будем сегодня на этом задерживаться. 

Пока Хайсе, сдерживая нервную дрожь, вкратце перечислял, чем сегодня занимался, Арима взял со стола моток самой обыкновенной верёвки и начал обвязывать ему запястья. Хайсе смотрел, как плотно друг к другу ложатся кольца верёвки, как начинает чуть белеть кожа в местах, где она оказывается пережата особенно туго, и едва мог усидеть спокойно. Несмотря на непроницаемое лицо Аримы-сана, сегодня он выглядел несколько менее спокойным, чем обычно. Хайсе даже успел заметить, пока его лицо было достаточно близко, едва заметно порозовевшие скулы. Что он задумал на сегодня?..

Арима благосклонно кивнул, когда Хайсе закончил сбивчивый рассказ, ничем не подав вида, что заинтересован хоть чем-то из его повествования, хотя Хайсе был более чем уверен, что ни одно его слово не ускользнуло от внимания Аримы-сана. Иногда он думал, что тот совершенно напрасно относится к нему с таким пониманием, словно это не Хайсе огорчал его раз за разом…

— Попробуй её разорвать, пожалуйста.

Хайсе напрягся и со всей силы дёрнул руками в разные стороны, но на причудливой вязи на запястьях не лопнуло ни единого волокна.

Арима снова кивнул, будто отвечая на собственные мысли, и затем спросил то, чего Хайсе изначально опасался:

— Ты подумал над своим поведением? 

Хайсе втянул голову в плечи и попытался уткнуться взглядом в ковёр, как делал обычно, когда бывал в смятении. Это было ошибкой.

— Не опускай голову. — Тон Аримы не изменился, оставшись таким же тихим и шелестящим. Хайсе вообще не помнил, чтобы Арима-сан хоть когда-нибудь повышал голос, разве что на тренировках, когда он был достаточно далеко и его указаний иначе попросту не было бы слышно. 

— Смотри мне в глаза. И отвечай.

— Да, — с трудом выдавил Хайсе, смотря в грязно-белые льдинки чужих глаз и почему-то именно сейчас думая о том, что никогда раньше не задумывался, какого же они цвета.

Взгляд сверкнул обнажённой сталью. Хайсе окатило почти физически ощутимым страхом.

— Итак?

Внезапно его словно что-то хлестнуло.

— Я был глуп! — чуть не взвизгнул от испуга Хайсе, отчаянно пытаясь не отвести собственного взгляда и поэтому таращась почти до слёз. — П… просите, Арима-сан, может быть, я вас не так понимаю, но я… наверное, я недостаточно работал над собой. Я… я обещаю, что исправлюсь! Честно! Правда!

Хайсе задыхался, словно его жалобные оправдания застревали у него в горле и мешали ему не только говорить, но и дышать. Он ощущал себя так, словно его, связанного, бросили в глубокую яму и уже наклонили над ним чан с кипящим маслом. И в этот раз — он почему-то был уверен — спасения у него не будет. Горло сдавливало слезами — но нельзя, нельзя, в такой ситуации ему было запрещено плакать! О Господи. Лицо Аримы уже застилало мутной пеленой. Нет, его не будут ругать и не ударят — Арима-сан просто снимет с его рук верёвку и выставит за дверь. Снова. И, наверное, это было бы даже хуже удара, потому что тогда его провал получил бы хоть какое-никакое, но физическое наказание, а не молчаливое неодобрение, которое будет невидимо висеть над ним дамокловым мечом.

А затем он вдруг ослеп. Чернота перед глазами как будто одновременно его оглушила и обрубила посторонние звуки. Он всхлипнул и дёрнулся, попытавшись подняться с колен и не подумав, что таким образом нарушит ещё один приказ Аримы, но тот сам не дал ему совершить оплошность, тяжело уронив обе ладони на его плечи и словно пригвоздив к полу.

— Тихо. Это всего лишь повязка.

Хайсе чуть подался назад, прижимаясь спиной к широкой тёплой груди и пытаясь отдышаться. Спокойный, мерный тон Аримы магическим образом не дал ему окончательно потеряться в эмоциях и в накатывающей панике. Сердце перестало судорожно скакать в груди, как подстреленное животное, и забилось почти ровно, почти размеренно. Во всём мире теперь не осталось ничего, кроме этого голоса — тихого, ободряющего, почти ласкового.

— Вы не сердитесь?..

— Ты меня огорчил. — Хайсе заскулил в ответ на эти слова, но Арима ещё не закончил: — Но в твоих силах это исправить. Сегодня я даю тебе шанс.

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо… — забормотал Хайсе, тая от тепла чужого тела и одновременно страдая от собственной бесполезности и никчёмности.

— Ты помнишь своё стоп-слово? — Голос Аримы-сана звучал над самым ухом — Хайсе ощущал его горячее размеренное дыхание и подрагивал от совершенно невероятной близости. — Это важно, Хайсе.

— Да… да, помню.

— Хороший мальчик.

Хайсе счастливо улыбнулся, слегка дрожа, от незаслуженной, как ему казалось, похвалы. Но он так редко слышал от Аримы что-то настолько ласковое, что впитывал каждый звук, слетавший с его губ.

— Сиди смирно.

Хайсе застыл. Ладони Аримы исчезли с его плеч и тут же появились на груди. Потянуло чуть ощутимым холодком — он расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке одну за другой, не особенно торопясь. Им не было смысла спешить. Впереди были ещё вечер и ночь — и почему-то Хайсе был уверен, что вряд ли покинет кабинет на своих ногах. Он плохо читал Ариму (в управлении вообще не было людей, способных на такое), но сейчас всё более убеждался в своей догадке. Как будто каждая расстёгнутая пуговичка была тому доказательством. Хайсе вздохнул, подумав о том, как же ему снять рубашку совсем. Ведь не рвать же её, если мешают стянутые запястья? 

— Подними руки, — Арима буквально вдохнул ему в ухо два коротких слова, и Хайсе дёрнулся от неожиданности, потеряв бдительность и почти совершенно расслабившись в заботливых руках. Арима не собирался рвать на нём рубашку: ему ведь ещё нужно было в чём-то идти домой. Но Хайсе помнил по тренировкам, насколько сильна хватка его рук — иногда ему казалось, что он может с лёгкостью переломать ему кости, нажав чуть сильнее нужного, куда уж там обычному хлопку. 

И под чувством страха от такой перспективы таилась приятная дурнота. 

Хайсе заёрзал, безмолвно жалуясь на скапливающийся между ног жар, и в тот же миг почувствовал, как руки (под которыми он хотел сломаться) вздёргивают его на ноги. Он слепо поводил головой из стороны в сторону, без поддержки ощущая себя абсолютно потерянным, словно новорождённый незрячий котёнок. В то же время он прекрасно ощущал на себе взгляд Аримы, словно льдинки его глаз обладали способностью на расстоянии царапать ему кожу.

— Снимай всё, — велел Арима.

«Он передо мной», — определил Хайсе направление и ощутил, как лицо будто ошпаривает кипятком, а поры открываются разом, чтобы охладить забурлившую сверх меры кровь. Как он на него смотрит? Оценивающе? С интересом? Может быть, он успел что-то взять со стола, чего Хайсе, ещё будучи зрячим, не заметил? Вопросы сыпались на него один за другим, обгоняя друг друга, и от их обилия Хайсе чувствовал подступающую дурноту. Раньше ему казалось, что нет ужаснее момента, когда на тебя, обнажённого, внимательно смотрят, а ты не знаешь, куда спрятать глаза. Теперь же, не видя Аримы, он понимал, что такое испытание едва ли не хуже, будто отсутствие зрения лишало его последней защиты — теперь он даже не знал, куда может прийтись удар чужого взгляда. 

Его бил озноб. Чтобы не упасть в обморок от стыда прямо на месте, он быстро расстегнул ширинку (в процессе из-за дрожи несколько раз упустив пуговицу и задев уже вставший член) и резко спустил брюки вместе с бельём. Помялся, высвобождая ноги из штанин и ботинок. 

Теперь его трясло уже совсем немилосердно. Он даже изо всех сил зажмурился под повязкой, хоть этого и не требовалось — мрак стоял абсолютнейший. От возбуждения разве что пальцы на руках и ногах не сводило. Хайсе сжимал кулаки и дышал поверхностно, неглубоко, в бессмысленной попытке себя успокоить. Присутствие Аримы ощущалось теперь всеми органами чувств, как будто он потерял телесность и властно обволакивал его со всех сторон, как древний инкуб из средневековых легенд, способный обращаться в дым и проникать в дома к грешницам. 

— Молодец. — Хайсе вскрикнул от неожиданности: голос раздался прямо над ухом. Увлечённый собственными ощущениями, он не заметил, как Арима поменял своё местоположение. Пальцы сильно сжали руку чуть выше локтя и потянули его за собой.

Хайсе покорно шёл, переступая на нетвёрдых ногах и прижимая связанные руки к груди. Его вели за собой, как овцу, и сейчас у этой овцы ничего и никого не было в мире, кроме властной, ведущей в никуда руки. 

Внезапно бёдра уткнулись во что-то жёсткое. «Стол» — определил Хайсе, мазнув дрожащими пальцами по гладкой поверхности. Стол, за которым они с Аримой-саном часто сидели, говоря о работе или — в перерывах — о прочитанных книгах. Стол, на котором они с Аримой… Хайсе заскулил от предвкушения. По лопаткам хлопнули всей ладонью:

— Забирайся. Вставай на четвереньки. 

Хайсе сглотнул, подавшись вперёд и медленно, словно не веря, опираясь на связанные руки, перенёс вдруг утратившее подвижность и гибкость тело на стол. Поверхность холодила прикасавшиеся к ней колени и ладони: это одновременно странным образом успокаивало, чуть остужая горящую в огне голову, и пускало по напряжённому как струна телу новые волны горячечного озноба. Он замер, изо всех сил стараясь не подвывать от жгучего стыда. Он уже весь вспотел, словно пробежал до этого марафоновскую дистанцию, и дышал так глубоко, что, ему казалось, сердце сейчас выкатится через горло.

— Расставь ноги шире.

— Ч… что? – охнул Хайсе.

— Ты слышал, что я сказал. Выполняй. 

Он ошибся.

Жгучий стыд пришёл сейчас.

Хайсе упёрся лицом в свалявшуюся на запястьях рубашку и хрипло взвыл в неё, глуша то, что могло бы выродиться в крик. Арима стоял позади. Смотрел на него. Внимательно и изучающе, как всегда. Смотрел, как он… как он… о Господи, помоги. Колени разъехались в стороны, и Хайсе снова замер, содрогаясь от чудовищного стыда и такого же дикого возбуждения. Он, наверное, зашёл бы дальше и попытался бы потереться промежностью о скользкую поверхность, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть… совсем немного… он же был хорошим мальчиком…да?..

— А… Арима-сан… - сипло выдохнул он, непроизвольно вскинув широко разведённые бёдра, как взбрыкнувшая необъезженная лошадка.

— Пока что ты прекрасно справляешься, Хайсе. — По макушке мимолётно прошлась тёплая ладонь. Хайсе потянулся за лаской, уже не думая о том, насколько похабно выглядит со стороны. Для него, для Аримы-сана, он был готов выглядеть как угодно и переносить какое угодно унижение. Чтобы Арима-сан был доволен. Чтобы Арима-сан похвалил его и смотрел на него ласково. Чтобы он гордился им. 

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас.

Хайсе задохнулся, на миг представив то, что сейчас мог видеть сам Арима. Он исступлённо облизнул давным-давно пересохшие губы, понимая, что долго так не продержится. Арима-сан ещё ничего не сделал, но ощущение его присутствия делало всё слишком острым, слишком вымученно-сладким. 

— Ты прекрасен, когда желаешь чего-то, Хайсе.

Хайсе дёрнулся, уже осознав, к чему ведёт Арима.

— Чего ты хочешь? Расскажи мне обо всём.

Он жалобно застонал, попытавшись отнять голову от скрещенных рук, но сверху на макушку опустилась тяжёлая ладонь, и Хайсе судорожно задышал в хлопковую ткань, смаргивая навернувшиеся слёзы. Он удивлялся, как ещё жар его тела не прожёг столешницу насквозь. Пот катился градом, а колени грозили разъехаться ещё шире от слабости.

— Ну же. — Звонкий шлепок по ягодицам прозвучал в его голове как выстрел, и он выдавил куда-то в скрещенные руки:

— Я…

— Громче. Не бубни себе под нос. — Что-то хищное появилось в тоне Аримы, отчего Хайсе, ощущая, будто выворачивает наизнанку собственное нутро, в конце концов выдавил:

— Я… я хочу вас, Арима-сан. 

Арима молча ждал, и тут Хайсе как прорвало: он затараторил так отчаянно, словно боялся, что его прервут или что ему попросту не хватит смелости закончить начатый лихорадочный речитатив. Слова наталкивались друг на друга и спешили одно вперёд другого, подстёгиваемые нетерпением хозяина, чьё тело уже было не в состоянии выдерживать такого испытания. Он осознавал, что несёт чудовищные пошлости, но пусть, пусть, что поделать, если он весь прогнивший, грязный и пошлейший из ныне живущих. Арима-сан выбрал его, и принял его таким, какой он есть — прогнившего, грязного и пошлого.

— Я хочу вас каждый раз, когда вы проходите мимо. Я смотрю на вас, на ваше лицо, на ваши руки, и думаю о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы сейчас же, сию же минуту, сжали меня до хруста костей, прижали бы к стене, взяли бы, даже несмотря на моё сопротивление… Я бы обязательно сопротивлялся, ведь я же не могу сразу показать, насколько я отвратителен, насколько испорчен, насколько я САМ этого хочу. Я бы… — Хайсе застонал. — Я мечтаю, чтобы вы сломали меня. Уничтожили бы во мне всё, что есть человеческого, унизили бы до такой степени, что я был бы противен сам себе. У вас такие сильные руки. Мне страшно каждый раз, когда вы сжимаете ими меня, мне кажется, что я вот-вот сломаюсь, но я хочу этого, понимаете, я так этого хочу, что мне сложно подобрать слова. Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли меня без жалости, не дали бы мне сбежать, раздробили бы мне давлением бедренные кости, вошли бы в меня своим… своим… членом, не слушая моей мольбы о пощаде, ведь только вы понимаете, что это всё — маска, всё — игра, всё — притворство… Я хочу кричать в ваших руках, звать на помощь, зная, что никто не придёт, и именно от этого окончательно сходить с ума, любить вас, делать вам так хорошо, как только могу, угождать вам… Быть вашим без остатка, хочу… хочу…

Хайсе вскинулся, прогнувшись в пояснице и застонав почти в голос. Где-то там, за темнотой, был Арима. Хайсе почти видел этот жгучий голодный взгляд, как у зверя, заметившего, наконец, спустя долгие дни голода желанную добычу. Он тянулся в темноту, исступлённо желая, чтобы его освободили от страданий.

— Пожалуйста. — Хайсе изгрыз губы в мясо, и теперь они слипались. — Пожалуйста, возьмите меня. Я… я умру, если вы… Заполните меня так, чтобы я даже кричать не мог. Я так хочу вас… в себе…

— А ты заслужил? 

В вопросе Аримы было столько льда, что Хайсе захлебнулся очередным стоном.

Что? Как?.. Что он сказал не так?..

— Разве ты ответил на мой вопрос, когда пришёл сегодня в мой кабинет? — продолжал расспрашивать Арима. Он ходил где-то позади Хайсе, и тот слепо поворачивал голову в сторону двигающегося туда-сюда источника звука. На него медленно накатывал ужас. Как он мог забыть? 

— Если ты ответишь на него сейчас, так и быть, я выполню твоё желание. У тебя их довольно много, как я погляжу… — Насмешка больно резанула Хайсе. Сегодня он открылся Ариме, как никогда до этого, и… и вот это получил в ответ? У него перехватило дыхание от страха и горькой обиды. Однако утонуть в душевной боли ему не дали: чуткое ухо различило сквозь шум в голове какой-то упругий звук. Очень знакомый упругий звук.

— Что это? — Задрожал Хайсе, непроизвольно попытавшись сгруппироваться, будто это укрыло бы его от взгляда Аримы.

— Ты знаешь ответ.

Спину наискось рассекла неожиданная жгучая боль. Хайсе истошно закричал, поняв, что до этого момента Арима сдерживал свою силу, потому что раньше ему не приходилось прилагать усилий, чтобы удержать своё тело.

Хлыст.

— Сколько? — безразлично поинтересовался Арима.

— О… один, — прохрипел Хайсе, едва справляясь с дурнотой.

— Считай дальше, — приказал Арима, и спину Хайсе пересекла ещё одна алая, быстро распухавшая полоса с кровавыми подтёками. На этот раз он был готов, но всё равно подломился в локтях, не в состоянии вынести удара такой силы. Крик «два» ушёл в смятую и изжёванную рубашку. 

На шестом ударе Хайсе неожиданно сообразил, сквозь ломящую боль, что Арима в этот раз не обозначил количество ударов. Раньше он ограничивался семью, мотивируя это тем, что хлыст был вещью, значительно травмирующей плоть. Значит, сейчас последний?

— Семь! — выхрипел Хайсе на выдохе. Пожалуйста, хватит, довольно… Он ощущал, как по бокам, змеясь по выступающим рёбрам, стекает кровь, и старался не думать о том, во что превратилась его спина за последние пару минут. Арима бил сильно и с оттягом, так, что конец хлыста ударялся о рёбра, а иногда и о грудь. Кажется, седьмой удар рассёк ему сосок — это место совсем онемело. Хайсе не понимал, как он вообще соображает до сих пор. Каждый удар отдавался тупой болью в гудящей голове. Тело очевидно не справлялось с настолько острыми ощущениями — но член стоял как каменный. Хайсе почти ненавидел себя за это бесстыжее состояние.

Ягодицы вдруг обожгло огнём. Хайсе повалился вперёд, зарыдав от подлой, ошеломляющей боли. Кожа там была предельно натянутая из-за его положения, а потому удары ощущались в разы острее. 

— Считай дальше, — безжалостно велел Арима.

Удары перемежались с жадными, едва ли не такими же жестокими ласками. Арима с силой проводил рукой по распоротой спине и ягодицам, размазывая кровь по коже, мял растерзанную плоть, как будто это была глина для обжига. Проникал пальцами в его тело, используя кровь как смазку (весьма сомнительную смазку), нажимал на комок нервов внутри так, что у Хайсе перед глазами умудрялась плыть темнота, и он с задушенным животным воплем прогибался в пояснице до слышимого хруста. Он уже не мог понять, где кончается зверская боль и где начинается отупляющее наслаждение.

— Считай дальше.

Хайсе считал. Громко, срывая связки, почти до визга надсаживал голос. Чернота перед глазами подёрнулась кровавой дымкой, в голове не осталось ни единой мысли, кроме истошной мольбы о пощаде. Хайсе глотал кровь из разодранных губ, думая, что вот сейчас, на десятом ударе он свалится замертво…вот на четырнадцатом… на двадца…

— Сколько? — тихий голос Аримы взрезал его ножом. Хайсе почти увидел, как его рука снова поднимается, как блестит от крови — его крови — тонкое хищное сплетение хлыста. Он понял, что двадцать первый удар станет для него последним, и увернуться от него, нарушив приказание, Хайсе тоже не сможет — он держался только на честном слове. Поражение было абсолютным. Осознание этого поразило его до глубины души, всколыхнув на самом кромешном, заросшем водорослями и тиной дне эгоистичное, подавляемое изо всех сил желание.

И в этот момент он отпустил себя.

— Мама… — всхлипнул Хайсе, упав на бок и сжавшись в комок, на липкий от его крови стол. — Мамочка… простите, простите меня… я больше не буду… не буду… мама… Арима-сан! Я так виноват…

Ему ответило звенящее молчание, в тишине которого ожидаемый свист хлыста так и не прозвучал. А потом он ощутил, как руки Аримы снимают с него повязку — осторожно и бережно, так, что с трудом верилось, что именно эти руки не далее как несколько секунд назад причиняли ему страшную боль. Темнота перед глазами сменилась сумрачной серостью, в которой смутно маячило бескровное лицо. Хайсе потянулся к нему связанными руками сквозь плывущую одурь, пачкая белую рубашку Аримы. Тот притянул его к себе, сорвано дыша в шею, и перевернулся, сев на изгвазданный стол и усадив почти ничего не соображающего Хайсе на бёдра. Хайсе что-то сдавленно бормотал, почти жёстко лохматя седые волосы и умирая от облегчения и благодарности за то, что эта мука прекратилась. Кровь подсыхала на спине, превращаясь в ломкую корку и покалывая открытые края незатягивающихся ран. Арима чуть приподнял его — и Хайсе всхлипнул, наконец получив желаемое. Он чувствовал себя полностью, абсолютно, до кончиков своих волос принадлежащим этому человеку. Как будто он, Хайсе Сасаки, не существовал отдельно, а был частью чего-то другого. Безусловно самостоятельной, но нужной, очень нужной, абсолютно необходимой…

— Разве это было так сложно?.. — выдохнул Арима ему в ухо, сразу начав быстро двигаться — так, как его просил недавно Хайсе. Ему приходилось поддерживать тело на своих коленях, но для этого нужно было сжимать исполосованную спину, отчего стоны Хайсе периодически сменялись болезненным поскуливанием. 

— Что? — едва переводя дыхание, всхлипнул Хайсе, в паузах потираясь твёрдыми сосками о скользкую ткань рубашки.

— Произнести… стоп… слово… — рыкнул Арима, прикусив ему ухо. Хайсе издал замученный стон. Он не знал, что отвечать на этот вопрос. Ни потом, ни тем более сейчас, когда его изнутри распирает член Аримы, а сам он теряется в бешеных ощущениях. Арима прижал его к себе — с чудовищной силой, но теперь уже бережно, ласково.

— Вы… разрешае.. те? — Хайсе едва держался, но каким-то образом нашёл в себе силы думать не только о себе.

— Да. Ты хороший мальчик, Хайсе.

Это стало последней каплей. 

Хайсе хрипло взвыл, забившись в предоргазменных судорогах, ощущая, как бьёт внутри него семя Аримы. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя настолько опустошённым — как физически, так и морально. Особенно морально. Его дрожь утихла ещё нескоро: Арима долго сидел на столе, гладя его по голове, и Хайсе тёрся щекой о его плечо, чувствуя себя чертовски уставшим, совершенно вымотанным, но до безобразия счастливым. Он был в безопасности. Арима почти баюкал его, как будто безмолвно извиняясь за излишнюю жестокость, и Хайсе прощал, прощал ему всё, и был готов простить ещё больше.

— Наши отношения предполагают доверие друг к другу, это верно. Но это также и равенство. Никогда не позволяй стремлению мне угодить подменять твои собственные желания. Цени себя, Хайсе. Ты слышишь меня? Ты имеешь право что-то хотеть для себя, даже если это задевает чужие интересы. Даже мои. Ты понимаешь?

Хайсе сонно сопел ему в плечо. 

Ряска на дне души, взбаламутившись на короткое время, постепенно успокаивалась и порастала беспамятством.


End file.
